


where didja come from cotton-eyed crow

by georgina_bulsara



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Dream, Demon on a tractor, Farmer imagery, Ficlet, Hope this doesn't awaken anything, M/M, Name That Author, a little suggestive but not actually nsfw, aziraphale knows nothing about agriculture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgina_bulsara/pseuds/georgina_bulsara
Summary: In which Aziraphale is awoken by the image of Crowley riding a tractor
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Name That Author Round 3: After Dark





	where didja come from cotton-eyed crow

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Name That Author ficlet! The prompt was: "hope this doesn't awaken anything in me"
> 
> Credit for the title goes to theoldaquarian's murderboard for this round :)

The sun has that liquid quality, something reminiscent of Heaven in its pervading brightness. It pours across a field of crops, Aziraphale can’t be sure what kind. Could be wheat, perhaps it is corn. He should be scorched by the sun, given its position in the sky, but Aziraphale doesn’t really feel the heat. His eyes are zeroed in on a figure moving towards him in a straight line. It is a tractor, one of those large old-fashioned ones, and perched precariously on top of it is Crowley. 

The demon is wearing denim overalls with nothing underneath—just taut skin and biceps, the freckled surface glistening with sweat. Auburn tufts of hair peek out from under his arms. The hair on top of his head is cropped short and barely visible beneath a large straw hat. 

Aziraphale takes a deep breath as the tractor approaches. The ambrosial scent of harvest is in the air, and it is intoxicating. He notices that Crowley is chewing on a single stalk of wheat, the stem clasped tightly between his bared teeth as he bounces along the straight row of the field. 

He’s almost to the edge of the field, and Crowley’s deft hands start to pull at the wheel, coaxing the tractor into a U-turn. He shoots Aziraphale a look, a wink and a nod partially shadowed by the brim of his hat. 

As the tractor moves away, vibrant sunflowers sprout from the ground. It’s like a time-lapse video, the way they erupt out of the dirt and reach eagerly for the heavens. Aziraphale looks to his left, where he can sense a presence, and sure enough there is Crowley. He’s still sweaty from driving the tractor and smiling crookedly, one incisor caught on his lower lip. He spits on the ground, not that far now from where Aziraphale is standing—

~~

Aziraphale startles awake, completely out of sorts for a split second before he recognizes his surroundings. “Oh, bother.” He rolls over in bed and wills his arousal away. Next to him, Crowley is still dead to the world. 

It had been so vivid, so realistic. Just like all the other ones. 

Aziraphale sighs. Looks like he’ll be needing to add yet another scenario to the long list of fantasies his dream-self provides him on a regular basis. (He never should’ve started sleeping. It was all Crowley’s fault, talking it up to be some sort of divine rejuvenation of the mental faculties, when really it was probably just his idea of a hilarious demonic plot to tempt Aziraphale in his sleep as well as in every waking hour). 

He mentally runs through the list, now that he is fully awake (and, unfortunately, awakened™). 

Karate Crowley

Croquet Crowley

Karaoke Crowley

Flapper Crowley

Barber Crowley

Snake Charmer Crowley

And now, Farmer Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the sweet comments from people in the discord chat! i probably wouldn't have posted to ao3 if it weren't for your enthusiasm haha <3
> 
> find me on tumblr [sabine-aubergine](https://sabine-aubergine.tumblr.com/) or [georginabulsara](https://georginabulsara.tumblr.com/)


End file.
